peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dutch TV
, etc)]] It appears that for at least a period in the late 1960s, Peel was a relatively regular contributor to Dutch TV programmes on Nederland 2.Many thanks to Mick C of the Peel Mailing List and Marmalade Skies site for the information on this page. In its "Who's Who On Radio 1" series, the 1967-10-28 issue of Disc & Music Echo reported that in addition to his Sunday afternoon Top Gear show on Radio One, the DJ also had a monthly news programme on "all the nice things happening in London" for Dutch TV. Tyrannosaurus Rex at Middle Earth, 1967]] While references to these programme seem to be relatively thin on the ground, the first one seems to be mentioned in Peel's Perfumed Garden column in International Times, published 1967-10-05 (pg 13): *''Dutch TV people more enlightened than domestic companies (it would require much concentrated not to be), are filming a monthly programme on British scenes. The first edition was filmed at the Middle Earth amid wisps of smoke and drifting dreams and featured three of the strange and tomorrow songs of Tyrannosaurus Rex.'' (This appears to be the gig on 1967-09-24, see Gigography 1967.) Who The Complete Chronicle Of The Who (Andrew Neill & Matthew Kentdoes) contains a couple: *1967-10-21: "Around this time, Pete played an acetate of a rough mix of "Armenia City In The Sky" to Radio 1 DJ John Peel while being interviewed for Dutch television at Track's Old Compton Street office. Townshend displayed the proposed artwork for The Who Sell Out and discussed the album's thematic advertising link, as well as the difference between selling records and playing concerts. This "John Peel Special Report" appeared in Vjoew, transmitted Monday 30th October, 7:03-7:55 pm on Nederland 2". (Part of this footage may have been used in the band's Amazing Journey documentary). *1969-01-22: "On the 22nd, a nine minute interview for Dutch television by John Peel, filmed at Regents Park Zoo (date unknown), was screened on Later, 7:13-7:55 pm on Nederland 2. "We were told that the Dutch can't say 'Who', so could we say 'Woo!' " Peel explained. " 'Tell me, Pete, what are the plans for The Woo?!' 'Well, John, The Woo aren't merely a singles group and I'm working on a rock opera especially for The Woo!' 'A Woo opera, eh Pete? Strong stuff,' and so on." October 1967 Circulating among collectors, a further piece of Dutch TV from the period (October 1967) shows the Incredible String Band - then just Robin Williamson & Mike Heron - sitting on the floor of a flat (possibly Joe Boyd's) in London playing "October Song", with RW on oud, MH on sitar, an electric fire, a record player & various items on the floor. According to a listing in Dutch on the 5000 Onions ISB fan site, this is from the programme Vjoew, dated 02.10.67 and broadcast on the AVRO channel of Dutch TV. The listing also includes interviews, conducted by Lex de Rooi, with Peel, the ISB and Simon and Marijke, known for their psychedelic artwork (for the ISB's "The 5000 Spirits" album sleeve and the Beatles' Apple shop) and as members of the group The Fool. In addition, there is a performance by "Taranosaurus Rags" (sic) - possibly the Middle Earth gig mentioned above. Links *Wikipedia: Nederland 2 entry Footnotes Category:TV